


Hold You In My Arms

by badcaseofcasey



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, M/M, Spartacus Reverse Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badcaseofcasey/pseuds/badcaseofcasey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir meets Agron at a frat party and is instantly drawn to him, but certain events in his past make it hard to trust both himself and others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold You In My Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Spartacus Reverse Big Bang, which was my first Big Bang and I'm super excited to be a part of it!  
> Here is a [link](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/spartacusrbbmod/65201913/2612/2612_600.jpg) to the wonderful artwork done by [](http://ciel-vert.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://ciel-vert.livejournal.com/)**ciel_vert** /chewwbecca on tumblr

  
Coming on to campus wasn’t exactly easy, especially as a second-year transfer, and Nasir would be lying if he said he wasn’t intimidated. He’d left Dominus University because it had been too small, too crowded, and people knew everything about everyone, but that didn't mean the sight of thousands of students spilling into the traffic circle surrounded by frat houses wasn’t overwhelming.

“Chadara, I don’t know if I can do this,” Nasir yelled over the noise to the blonde standing next to him.”

Chadara, another transfer student from his old school, scoffed and shook her head. “It’s our first weekend on campus – live a little! This is how you meet people.”

“Can’t we just join a club?” Nasir asked. He wasn’t exactly thrilled to be out. It was hot and crowded, and judging by the amount of people outside, the houses were completely full, anyway.

“Nasir,” Chadara said seriously, turning to face him with her hands on his shoulders. “This? Is the Greek block party. It happens once a year, and I _need_ to get into Zeta; the best way to do that is to make connections. I’m a transfer student with no legacy and a lack of extracurriculars. If I don’t start meeting people and attending Greek functions, I will never make it. And, you know, it wouldn’t hurt to get a couple frat boys interested in me. Or you.” She winked, taking her hands off Nasir. “With so many guys, they can’t all be straight.”

“No, just closeted,” Nasir said. He rolled his eyes at the puppy dog eyes Chadara was looking up at him with. “Fine, I’ll be your wingman – I get that this is important.”

“Trust me,” Chadara said. “You’ll enjoy yourself. Just let loose and have fun!”

Nasir nodded and smiled reluctantly. “All right, let’s do this.”

An hour later found Chadara talking to two of the frat boys who were obviously enamored with her blond hair and winning smiles, while Nasir stood against the wall, his red plastic cup still half full of his first drink of the night. He knew it would end up this way; last year, they’d been to more frats than Nasir knew existed, and it always ended the same way. After what happened last year, he’d assumed she’d be less likely to leave him on his own, but apparently not. And Nasir didn’t blame her; being alone with a guy at a party tended to cramp your style as far as picking up guys. Maybe Nasir should just go around with a shirt that had “She’s available – I’m gay” written across the chest.

But as it was, Nasir resigned himself to wall-flowering the whole night. It was rare that anyone came up to him at a frat party. It was either someone trying to get him to rush, or someone who was asking for help. Girls almost never came over to him when there were frat boys in every corner just waiting to meet girls.

Point is, he was more likely to accidently register for recruitment than he was to exchange phone numbers. Or saliva, if Chadara’s experience was anything to go on.

So Nasir wasn’t exactly expecting to see a guy with the biggest dimples walking towards him with a smile on his face.

“Hey,” Ridiculous Dimples said. “What are you doing over here on your own?”

Nasir looked at him apologetically. “I’m not looking to pledge, if you’re here to try and convince me.”

“I didn’t think you were,” Extremely Attractive Frat Boy said. “I just wanted to make sure you weren’t plotting ways to burn down the building.”

“I’m here with a friend,” Nasir said, smiling. He couldn’t help it – this guy’s smile was infectious. He gestured briefly at where Chadara was now dancing with the two she’d been talking with before.

The newcomer looked over at Chadara and laughed good-naturedly. “Well, she looks like she’s having fun. Why aren’t you?”

Nasir pursed his lips, trying to decide how best to answer. “I’ve had bad experiences at frat parties.”

“Well, allow me to try and create better memories,” Dimples said. “I'm Agron.”

“Nasir,” he said, shaking Agron’s outstretched hand. “Though, I’m wondering how you’re going to make that happen.”

“Well, for starters, we can get out of this ridiculous crowd. Follow me?”

Nasir stood still, pulling back on Agron’s hand. “I’ve only just met you,” he said, letting go of Agron’s hand.

He looked thoughtfully at Nasir. “Okay, Why don’t you choose where we go? What’s your favorite place on campus?”

Nasir smiled. “Follow me.”  
___

“How is it I’ve never been here before?” Agron asked as he tucked into his huge helping of pancakes.

“Most people don’t,” Nasir said. “I haven’t recognized any students in here, and it’s generally pretty empty. But they serve breakfast all day, every day, and it’s the best food I’ve had in a long time, so I have no idea why.”

“Well, they’ve got at least one more regular customer now that you’ve introduced me to the wonder that is these pancakes,” Agron looked at Nasir across the table with a completely open and unguarded smile, and some of Nasir’s fears about Agron started to go away.

“So, forgive me if I’m being nosy, but why did you come over to talk to me, if you knew I wasn’t interested in pledging?” Nasir asked, looking at Agron and cocking his head to one side.

“You looked like you could use someone to talk to,” Agron said. “Someone who didn’t want anything from you, who just wanted to talk.”

“That’s a rare thing at a frat party,” Nasir said, smirking.

“Yeah, I get the feeling that’s not exactly your scene,” Agron said. “What were you doing there?”

“My friend, Chadara wanted me to come. You know, the one that was sandwiched between two guys when we left? She wants to be in Zeta, and she thinks the best way to do that is networking. So I went along with her to make sure she didn’t get into any trouble.”

“Something tells me you aren’t a fan of the whole Greek thing,” Agron said.

Nasir ducked his head and moved his omelet around on the plate. “Like I said, bad experiences.”

“Well, I ‘m not going to make you tell me if you don’t want to. I mean, after all, we did just meet,” Agron said, smiling jovially. “But I did ask you to take me to your favorite place on campus, and last I checked… this isn’t campus.”

Nasir laughed at the playfully suspicious look on Agron’s face. “True; still I owe you that.”

“So what about after we’re finished here, we go find your favorite place _on_ campus, and we get to know each other better?”

“I don’t know,” Nasir said. “We barely know each other. You can’t expect me to give away all my secret spots.”

“Yeah, about that, you’ve been here three weeks, and I’ve been here two years. How do you have all of these secret places?”

Nasir smiled and wiped his mouth with the paper napkin. “I’m observant. And I tend to wander when I don’t have anywhere specific to be.”

“Yeah, I guess that’s always been one of my problems,” Agron said. “I tend to get one thing on my mind and I forget to look around at everything else. I tend to miss things.”

“Yeah, well, I have a history of missing things, too,” Nasir said, not meeting Agron’s eyes.

“What do you mean?”

“Let’s just say I haven’t exactly been the best judge of character in the past.”

Agron looked across the table at Nasir, and Nasir prepared himself to see pity when he met his gaze; but there was nothing in Agron’s expression that suggested pity. Instead, he just looked thoughtful, and like Nasir was a puzzle he wanted to solve.

“Okay, let’s even this out, then. For the rest of the night, anything you ask me, I promise to be 100% honest with you. How’s that?”

“Sounds nice,” Nasir said, smirking playfully. “But how am I supposed to know whether or not you’re lying.”

Agron looked thoughtful, then smiled. “I guess you’re just going to have to learn to trust me.”  
___

“Okay, I admit it, this is pretty cool.” Agron said, spinning around to look at the view from all angles.

“Oh, really? The way you were complaining on the way here implied you thought otherwise.” Nasir said, laughing.

“Okay, I admit, I was a bit confused as to why we were going to the old chemistry building. You know, the one that doesn’t even have classes in it and most people act like is haunted,” Agron said, smiling over at Nasir. “I had no idea there was a view like this from the roof. How did you find it?”

Nasir smiled and sat down cross-legged near the lip at the edge of the roof. “When I first got here, I was in a really bad place. Some stuff happened last year, and I just couldn’t deal with the idea of being here and having to worry about people finding out and going through everything I went through last year, I just needed a place to think and deal with all that. So I was just wandering around campus, and I realized that if I could somehow get on this roof, the view would be great. And so I found a way up.”

They were quiet for a bit, sitting next to each other in compatible silence. Agron’s thigh was barely touching Nasir’s, but where they did, Nasir’s skin felt hot, like a spark had lit somewhere between them. Nasir had just met Agron, but there was some sort of connection between them that Nasir couldn’t place. It was like he’d known Agron forever, and they fit together so well.

“You can see the Alpha house from here,” Agron said, pointing at the lit up house they’d left not long ago.

“Yeah,” Nasir said, looking over. “Looks like the party’s still raging on. What made you decide to join a frat?”

Agron looked over at Nasir. “We’re about to get pretty personal; after this you’ll be stuck with me.”

“I think I can live with that,” Nasir said, smiling. “But don’t tell me if you don’t want –“

Agron shook his head. “No, it’s okay. I want to.” The smile fell off his face and he looked out at the horizon. “My brother, Duro, he used to go here, too. He was a year younger than me and I’d always looked out for him as well as I could. He came during my second year and I pushed him to get more involved, to go out and meet people; he followed my advice and one night, he went out and someone laced the booze with GHB. A lot of people were fucked up, but Duro, he… he went into a coma, and he had to be rushed to the hospital. He was under for about a week, and when he came out, he wasn’t the same. He’d lost some memories, and he had to drop out of school. They think he’ll be able to come back, but… there’s always a chance he won’t be. I pushed him into going out, and then when he got hurt, I wasn’t there to look after him.”

Agron hung his head, his eyes screwed shut like he was in pain. The story had obviously taken a lot out of him, and somehow, Nasir knew that this wasn’t a story he told a lot of people.

Nasir reached over to him and rested his hand on his forearm where it lay on his knee. “You know that you can’t blame yourself for that. Some dick spiked his drink. You couldn’t have stopped it.”

“I should have been there for him, should’ve taught him better,” Agron said, shaking his head. “But I’m a lot more reconciled with it than I was before; Spartacus, he’s the president of Alpha, he was a friend from my hall at the time, and he had joined the year before. He and the others took me in and got me through everything with Duro. They stopped me from completely losing it.”

“Well, I can’t make fun of you for that,” Nasir said.

“You normally make fun of fraternities?” Agron said, smirking at Nasir.

“No, just you.”

Agron smiled and Nasir realized he was in a completely different kind of trouble than he was afraid of. He was in grave danger of falling for Agron.  
___

“Wait, tell me more,” Naevia said as they left class. “What happened after you took him to the roof? Did he kiss you?”

“No, Naevia, he didn’t,” Nasir said, sighing. “He just walked me home.”

“That’s it?” Naevia asked, shocked. “Why didn’t _you_ try to kiss him?”

“Look, not all of us have the balls to just start making out with a guy we’re interested in.”

“Well, look at my success rate. Crixus and I have been dating ever since.” Naevia nudged Nasir with her shoulder, smirking.

Nasir rolled his eyes. “Besides, I don’t even know if he’s interested in me like that,” Nasir said, looking resolutely forward.

Naevia stopped in her tracks and pulled Nasir back by the strap of his backpack. “Are you serious?”

“Yes, Naevia, Jesus - you almost suffocated me,” Nasir said, rubbing where the strap had cut into his neck.

Naevia gave him a long-suffering look. “He left a party at his own house to spend time with you. He shared a very personal story with you. Why would he do that if he weren’t interested in you and not just for one night?”

“Yeah- he took me away from every one of his friends. I’m not dealing with another closeted frat boy. If he wants to be with me, he should want to be with me no matter who’s around.”

“Nasir,” Naevia said sternly. “What he took you away from was a party you weren’t enjoying and followed you wherever you wanted to go.”

“Still, I just-“

“Nasir!”

Naevia and Nasir turned in unison towards the sound and Nasir couldn’t help but smile at the sight of Agron beaming at him from across the courtyard.

“Hey,” Nasir said, smiling wider as Agron got nearer.

“Long time no see,” Agron joked. “Did you just come out of abnormal psych?”

“Yeah, how’d you know?” Nasir asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I promise I wasn’t stalking you – a friend from Alpha is the TA in that class, Gannicus?”

“You mean the guy who looks like he’d rather be literally anywhere else?” Nasir asked, remembering his TA. “He doesn’t exactly look like frat material – what with the hair.”

“Yeah, well, I thought we talked about you not judging based on Greek affiliation?” Agron said, chuckling and raising his eyebrows.

Nasir laughed and shook his head. “This is Naevia. She’s in psych with me.”

“Hey, Naevia,” Agron said, lifting his hand in a small wave.”

“Hi, Agron, how are you?” Naevia asked.

“Good,” Agron said, smirking. “Since your boyfriend hasn’t managed to kill me in my sleep yet.”

“Oh, Crixus would never kill you… in your sleep,” Naevia said, laughing and hugging Agron.

“You two know each other, then?” Nasir asked, shooting a glare at Naevia.

“Yeah, Crixus lives in the house with me,” Agron said. “We’re kind of mortal enemies.”

“And yet best friends at the same time,” Naevia said. “Don’t buy into it – they’d take a bullet for each other. They just like being contrary.”

Agron smiled and rolled his eyes. “Sure, sure.”

“Speaking of Crixus, we were going to go get lunch. Would you two like to join us?” Naevia asked. She thought she was being sneaky, but Nasir could see that crafty glint in her eye, not to mention she was as subtle as a freight train.

“Sure, I’m in,” Agron said, looking at Nasir questioningly.

“Yeah, I could eat,” Nasir said, smiling at Agron then glaring at Naevia once Agron turned to look at Naevia.

“Great! We’re going to Maxie’s, that okay?” Naevia asked, looking around for agreement.

Agron laughed and nudged Nasir. “Now you get to see _my_ favorite place near campus.”

“Well, it’s only fair,” Nasir said, looking over at Agron. “Now you just owe me your favorite place off campus.”

“Are you implying you want to see me again?” Agron asked, looking hopeful as they neared the street corner lined with restaurants.

Nasir looked over at Naevia, who was smirking and pretending not to listen while texting who Nasir assumed was Crixus. “Yeah,” he said. “I am.”

“Hey, this way, lovebirds,” Naevia said from where she was holding the door open for the two of them.

Nasir blushed and looked down and walked into the restaurant, spotted Crixus sitting at one of the booths against the window looking sour and walked toward him.

“Crixus you can wipe that look off your face, Agron and Nasir are going to eat with us and I would prefer not to hear you two snipping at each other while I try to enjoy the world’s best sandwich,” Naevia said, setting her bag down and sitting next to Crixus before kissing him on the cheek. His expression softened and he gave her a small smile before narrowing his eyes at Agron.

“Nice to see you, too,” Agron said, sitting down opposite the couple and smiling widely. “How goes it in the kinesiology department?”

“It’s good,” Crixus said, his face softening. “Course load is starting to pick up, but it’s work I enjoy, so that’s okay. Hey, Nasir.”

“Hey, nice to see you,” Nasir said, smiling and scooting back against the booth and becoming suddenly far too aware of how close he is to Agron.

They talked calmly over lunch, and despite the slight tension between Agron and Crixus, it was clear they were close friends and Naevia had been right about them. It was feeling painfully close to a double date, except that Nasir was far from sure about where he and Agron stood. It was starting to seem more and more like he was interested in Nasir as more than just a short-term relationship, or just a friend.

After they ordered and thanked their waitress, Agron let his arm stretch across the booth and rest behind Nasir’s shoulder. The warmth of Agron’s skin near his was distracting and Nasir found himself dropping in and out of the conversation, lost in his own thoughts.

“Hey, Nasir, what are you planning on doing with your psych degree again?” Naevia said, breaking his train of thought.

“I'm planning on going into social work, helping to rehabilitate victims of abuse,” Nasir said, the same spiel he’d been rattling off since he declared his major. “Victims of child abuse are 11 times more likely to be involved in criminal behavior and 3 times more likely to be arrested for violent crime. And the likelihood of someone who’s been sexually abused developing an eating disorder or committing suicide is ridiculously high.”

“That’s really cool,” Agron said, turning to look directly at Nasir with something in his eyes Nasir didn’t quite recognize. It seemed close to something like admiration.

“Yeah, I figure if I have the opportunity to help, I should at least try,” Nasir said, shrugging.

“Nasir constantly makes me feel guilty for my very selfish commerce major,” Naevia said, laughing and lightening the mood a little.

“Well, there’s no way I could do the type of math and economic analysis that you do on a daily basis, so,” Nasir said, smirking at Naevia.

“Agron, I'm not sure I’ve ever asked what your major is,” Naevia said, leaning against Crixus’ shoulder.

“I'm working on my history major,” Agron said, smiling at Nasir, even though Naevia was the one that asked. “I want to teach, so I’m in the 5 year  
B/MT program.”

“I’m scared for the world if you start teaching its children,” Crixus said, with a tone suggesting it was a familiar joke. Nasir felt Agron kick Crixus lightly under the table, but he laughed good-naturedly, so he assumed there was no offense taken.

Their food arrived and Nasir was surprised how much he missed Agron’s arm around his shoulders when he moved it so he could eat.

Lunch went well, and Nasir tried to ignore how much it felt like they were on a double date and remind himself that Agron was just a friend, at least for now. Naevia and Crixus both had a class after lunch so they said goodbye shortly after paying, Naevia giving Nasir a ridiculous wink over Agron’s shoulder.

“So, I’m done for the day,” Nasir said, looking up at Agron. “Do you want to come back to my apartment and watch a movie?” As Nasir made the offer, his mind flicked to how clean his apartment had looked when he left for class this morning.

Agron raised an eyebrow. “If I didn’t know you better, I would think you were trying to seduce me – and I don’t even know your last name.”

“It’s Abadi and it’s a good thing you know better,” he said teasingly.

“Well, Nasir Abadi. It’s good to meet you,” Agron said, extending his hand. “Agron Herrmann.”

“Pleasure,” Nasir said, blatantly looking Agron up and down and licking his lips.

“Oh, now you’re just fucking with me,” Agron said after he managed to shut his mouth after it had dropped open.

“Sorry, I had to,” Nasir said, laughing at the shock and arousal that had been apparent on Agron’s face, which now wore a pout that Nasir refused to recognize as adorable (it really was, though).

“That’s just mean,” Agron said, stepping closer to Nasir. “You can’t just tease me like that if you aren’t actually interested.

Nasir’s eyes widened. “You think I’m not interested?”

“Well, I haven’t exactly been subtle,” he said, not meeting Nasir’s eyes. “And it’s not like you’ve been reciprocating.”

“Agron, believe me,” Nasir said, putting a hand on his cheek to make him meet his eyes. “I am more than just interested. I really like you.” Nasir was blushing, but he didn’t care. Agron was truly interested in him, and he was putting himself out there, and he had put his arm around him _in public_ when they had lunch with one of his fraternity brothers.

“You are?” Agron said, and his voice was so damn hopeful, Nasir just _had_ to.

He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Agron’s neck, smiling as he pulled him in for a kiss, reveling in the warmth where their skin touched. Agron sucked in a deep breath and his arms came up to wrap around Nasir’s back, pulling him closer, his large hands rubbing up and down Nasir’s back in a way that was at the same time calming and incredibly arousing. Agron was soft and yielding at the same time that he was all hard lines and muscle, and it was something Nasir was hoping he would have the opportunity to get used to.

“God, are you serious?” Agron sighed against Nasir’s mouth. “That’s not fair.”

“What’s not fair?” Nasir said, laughing and smiling as he rested his forehead against Agron’s.

“It’s not fair that you can have that much of an effect on me from just a kiss,” Agron said, kissing Nasir again, this time just lightly, teasing.

“It’s totally fair,” Nasir argued. “It would only not be fair if you didn’t do the same exact thing.”

Agron laughed and pulled away. “I think you mentioned something about your apartment and a movie?”  
___

They didn’t actually make it to the movie portion of the evening. The moment Nasir got the door open, Agron pushed him back against it, kissing him like he was his only source of oxygen and Nasir wasn’t even close to complaining. The thrill of knowing Agron wanted him, wanted him as more than just a warm body, was like nothing he’d ever experienced.

“Bedroom,” Nasir gasped out, breathless from the way Agron was sucking on his neck. “We can’t do this in the – _fuck_ – in the living room.”

“I don’t know,” Agron said, and it made Nasir feel better that he was just as breathless. “That couch looks pretty comfortable.”

“We’ll work our way up to fucking in every room of the house,” Nasir said, raising his eyebrows and grabbing Agron by the front of his shirt and pulling him in for a kiss as he led them towards the bedroom.

“God, Nasir, don’t say shit like that,” Agron said, groaning as Nasir rutted his hips against the taller man’s.

They made their way to the bedroom, and somehow they both lost their shirts along the way. Nasir moaned as Agron bit his lip and pulled it back in between his, somehow loving and rough at the same time.

Nasir moaned as Agron’s hands moved to his ass, kneading the flesh there before getting a good grip and lifting Nasir to his height. Nasir wrapped his legs around Agron’s waist and used his new position to grind his hips down on Agron’s.

“Causing the guy holding you up to go weak in the knees?” Agron laughed, his voice breathless and quiet. “Not exactly the safest idea.”  
Nasir smiled and tipped his head back, laughing. This was the closest he’d ever been to feeling what he would call elation. “Well then maybe you should let me down.”

“Never,” Agron said, kissing Nasir again and spinning them around so Nasir’s back was against the wall. He worked his tongue into Nasir’s mouth and moaned as Nasir tugged on his hair, tilting his head back for better access.

They stayed pressed against the wall until Nasir was so hard it hurt, and they were both still fully dressed from the waist down. Nasir tightened his grip on Agron’s neck and dropped his feet to the floor, moving his hands to Agron’s shoulders to turn him around so that his back was against the wall. Agron groaned and tried to follow Nasir’s mouth when he broke the kiss, but Nasir just smirked and knelt down in front of Agron, hands moving to undo his belt. Agron’s head tipped back until it hit the wall and he let out a deep breath, a smile stretching across his face.

Nasir kissed the skin just above Agron’s waistline lightly, teasing the skin there with his tongue. He could hear Agron’s breath getting more and more labored and the small moans that spilled out of Agron’s mouth.  
Nasir pulled down Agron’s jeans and hooked his thumbs in Agron’s boxers, looking up at him through dark lashes, asking permission.

“You’re going to be the death of me, I swear,” Agron groaned, threading his fingers through Nasir’s hair. Nasir smiled and leaned into Agron’s hand, licking his lips and smiling at the moan that elicited from Agron.

Nasir tugged Agron’s boxers down and groaned appreciatively at the sight of Agron’s swollen cock resting against his abs. It was hot and heavy against his tongue as he licked a stripe up the side, tasting the precum leaking out the tip. He sucked on the tip, reveling in the taste of it, loving that he got to do this, before taking Agron in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and hardening at the sound of Agron’s moan.

“God, your mouth,” Agron said. “M’gonna have _dreams_ about that mouth.”

Nasir moaned around Agron’s cock, loving the way it felt against his lips/ He lost himself in the feeling of Agron’s weight in his mouth, stretching his lips wide and imagining how he would feel inside him. He brought a hand up to Agron’s base as he suckled at the tip. Agron moaned out a warning, and then he was spilling into Nasir’s mouth, his hand clenching in Nasir’s hair as his whole body tensed and shuddered.

Nasir leaned back onto his heels and smiled up at Agron, who was breathing like he’d finished a marathon with a dopey smile on his face.

“That was,” Agron said, laughing weakly, “absolutely amazing.”

Nasir smiled and stood up, kissing Agron lightly. Agron responded enthusiastically wrapping an arm around him and tugging him in closer. It was like Agron never wanted to be further than they are now, and Nasir was having trouble coming up with reasons why that was a bad idea.

Agron walked them over to the bed, pausing when the back of Nasir’s knees hit the edge of the bed, leaning over him and resting his hands on the bed as Nasir scooted up the bed. Agron moved up and leaned over Nasir, his entire body covering Nasir’s.

Nasir suddenly felt like he couldn’t breathe, Agron surrounding him on all sides, and he pulled away and turned his head to the side, screwing his eyes shut.

“Shit, Nasir, sorry,” Agron said, propping himself up on his elbows. “Did I hurt you?”

“No, no, I’m sorry,” Nasir said, bringing a hand up to brush along his forehead. “Just… reminded of a bad experience.”

Agron shifted so he was lying on his side, letting Nasir have as much space as he needed without moving too far away. “What happened?” he asked, looking at Nasir intently. “I mean, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to…”

“No, it’s fine,” Nasir said. “I want to tell you.”

Agron nodded and watched him expectantly, giving Nasir all the time he needed to prepare himself. This was the first time Nasir was telling anyone who wasn't there at the time. Last year, everyone just found out; you don’t just accuse someone from one of the top tier frats on campus of rape, and of being gay, without getting some attention yourself.

“Last year, I met this guy and I thought he was really great,” Nasir said, his voice strained and his throat tight. “He was really sweet and seemed really interested in me, and we were happy for a really long time. But then I started noticing that he never really took me anywhere public, and he refused to act like he knew me around his fraternity brothers.”

Agron nodded, his brow furrowed, encouraging Nasir to continue.

“I confronted him about it, and he promised me that he’d try harder to be open about our relationship, but he didn’t change a thing.” Nasir sighed and leaned on his side to meet Agron’s gaze. Even though he was looking Agron in the eye, his body language was incredibly defensive, as if he were expecting some sort of pain. “So I told him that it was over, that I wasn’t going to date someone who didn’t respect me enough to be open about our relationship.”

“And rightly so,” Agron said, looking upset for Nasir, as if he was ready to go and beat this guy up himself. “He was being an asshole.”

Nasir smiled sadly, once again realizing how different Agron was from Brody. “Well, he wasn’t too happy that I wanted to break up. But he agreed, and he let me go my separate ways. But a month or so down the line, I went to a party that they were hosting, and… it turns out he was more upset about breaking up than he’d let on.”

Nasir took a deep breath and steeled himself. This was the hard part. This was the part that may change how Agron felt about him and about their relationship. No one wants to have to deal with a rape victim’s conflicted emotions. "He slipped something in my drink and I don’t really remember the rest of the night, except that he had sex with me, and I told him I didn’t want to, but he went ahead and did anyway. So, I reported him, with some coaxing from Chadara, and he was brought up on charges.”

Agron was practically snarling next to Nasir. Nasir looked away from him, picking at a feather poking out of the pillowcase. He was nervous to see how Agron would react. He’d gotten the full range, from being called a liar and a slut, to people offering to help him pay legal fees if he needed. But at this moment, none of those reactions were nearly as important as the one he was about to hear.

“That _bastard_ ,” Agron hissed, his voice low and dangerous. “If I knew where he was, I would make sure he knew exactly what I think about what he did to you. I’d hurt him just as much as he hurt you, I swear, I’d- Nasir?” Agron realized that Nasir wasn’t meeting his eyes. He curled his fingers under Nasir’s chin and turned him to meet his eyes. “Nasir, what he did was in no way your fault.”

“I know,” Nasir said, shrugging. “But- I’m damaged goods. Who wants to deal with the fallout of a rape victim?”

“Someone who cares enough to help you get through this,” Agron said, moving his hand to cradle Nasir’s cheek, caressing it lightly with his thumb. “You’re beautiful, and strong, and you telling me that only makes me admire and respect you more.”

Nasir smiled and couldn’t stop the relieved laugh bubbling up in his chest. “I can’t tell you how relieved I am.”

Agron smiled and kissed Nasir gently, as if he were something special and rare, something to be cherished. “Look, I know that I’ll never understand what you went through, not really; but I’m here for you, okay? Anytime you’re uncomfortable, or you want to talk, I’m here. Don’t hesitate to tell me if anything freaks you out or anything.”

“I won’t,” Nasir said. “I promise.”

“Yeah, something tells me I won’t have a problem with getting you to speak your mind.”

Nasir laughed. “No, you won’t.”

They laughed together and Agron wrapped an arm around Nasir, pulling him into his chest as they laughed all the stress and anxiety of the past few minutes away and just enjoyed being in each other’s arms and having someone to hold.  
___

Three months later found Agron and Nasir lying in each other’s again, this time in Agron’s room in the Alpha house. Agron kissed Nasir’s collarbone and smiled down at him.

“At some point, I keep expecting it to get worse, but it just keeps getting better,” Agron said, smiling.

“What, you think you’re some sort of sex god now?” Nasir said, laughing at Agron’s smug grin and leaning up to kiss him quickly, laughing at how Agron tried to followed him down and almost fell on top of him.

Agron looked slightly offended. “I’m only going off of your reactions,” he said, smirking. “But if you want to tell me that you were screaming last night because I’m _not_ good in bed…”

Nasir smiled and kissed Agron again. “Nah, I just like messing with you.”

“Agron, I know you and Nasir really love fucking like bunnies, but dude, we have to go!” Gannicus yelled through the door. “We have to get the kegs or else this party is going to blow and it’ll be all your fault.”

“Hold your horses, Gannicus, you’ll be fine if you have to wait 10 minutes for me to drive you to pick up your fucking kegs!” Agron yelled.

Nasir laughed against his shoulder, loving the camaraderie that came with being in the Alpha house.

“Hey, Nasir!” Gannicus yelled. “Can you get your boyfriend’s ass outside and in his truck with the keys in the ignition in no more than 15 minutes?”

“Sure thing!” Nasir yelled back.

“Don’t agree with him, he’ll use it against you,” Agron groaned.

“You do need to go and get the kegs,” Nasir said. “It’s your turn – Crixus got them last time.”

“But what if I just want to stay here, with you?” Agron said, sucking a bruise onto Nasir’s neck. “We could have a lot more fun…”

“While I would enjoy that, thoroughly,” Nasir said, wrapping his fingers in Agron’s hair, “you need to be a good friend and pick up the booze.”

Agron groaned and rolled out of bed. Nasir wolf whistled at the sight of Agron’s ass as he moved towards his dresser. “You sure you want me to leave?” Agron asked, shooting Nasir a look over his shoulder that almost made Nasir reconsider.

“You’ll be back tonight, and you’ll have a good time, and when you’re ready to leave, you can come to my apartment and I’ll get as much of that ass as I want.”

Agron walked over to Nasir after pulling a shirt over his head, leaning down to kiss him. “You gonna be waiting for me, just like that?”

Nasir pulled one knee up, teasing Agron. “Maybe, if you’re good.”

Agron laughed and kissed Nasir again. Nasir kissed him back, pulling him in with a hand on his neck, deepening the kiss. Agron groaned and rubbed a hand down Nasir’s chest, resting it on his hip. Nasir pulled away and kissed Agron lightly a few times, not quite ready to let him leave, even though he knew he had to.

“Hey,” Agron said softly. “Come to formal with me.”

Nasir pulled away, his eyes wide. “What?” He knew Agron was nothing like Brody, that he was proud to show him off in public, but going to formal and being surrounded by his fraternity brothers and their dates was entirely different. 

“Come to formal with me,” Agron repeated, smiling down at Nasir. “I want to have a fun time, and I want to have it with you and no one else.”

Nasir smiled widely and looked up at Agron with something that could only be described as adoration. “Of course I’ll go with you.”

Agron’s smile could have replaced the sun.  



End file.
